


Hooked On A Feeling

by Nillen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Harry Being Harry, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course. Of fucking course you’ll be late for your own wedding. How can I expect that you’d be here on time? You’re even late for Valentine’s murder mass!”</p>
<p>The scandalous gasp that was heard in the room probably belonged to Caradoc but Eggsy couldn’t give a fuck about it at all.</p>
<p>“Eggsy, that’s not nice… I feel insulted.” Harry replied to him like he was the victim in this situation, and Eggsy could almost feel the disapproving look on his face only by his tone. It only made him wanted to grab onto the nearest agent to him and commit murder out of sheer frustration right away.</p>
<p>“Try to be the one who’s going to be left behind at the altar, you wanker!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked On A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faded_brilliance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_brilliance/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service.
> 
> So, I happened to see this one post by Nina, where there are explanations made by her about the other Kingsmen, and I was like, 'This cannot be left alone!'. And so, here we are.
> 
> SHOUTOUT TO BABY ADILA AKA MY BETA AKA MY SOULMATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY FIC FOR THIS YEAR (I'm still sorry-not-sorry about your last birthday fic but anyway) HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND I LOVE YOU MY MUNCHKINS SOULMATE <3
> 
> Warnings: Original Characters, and look out for any OOC-ness.

“24 hours of not seeing you?”

Eggsy had to suppress a smile from appearing on his face; one hand resting on Harry’s tie and another on his shoulder. The older man looked like he was in pain for a moment, having to be forcefully separated from his fiancé, but Eggsy shushed him gently.

They were now in Harry’s hotel room, sharing a moment before Eggsy had to leave later with Roxy and Michelle. Eggsy himself had his own room, the one he shared with Daisy and his mother. The location of their hotel was somewhere quite far from their home at Savile Row, close to a particular church located at North London.

“Just 24 hours. You even get to spend your last night as a bachelor with the other Kingsmen, yeah? Then…” with a sly smirk, Eggsy leaned forward so that their chests touched and he could feel Harry’s breathing next to his ear, “… Then I’ll be one Mr Gary Hart. Yours, forever. Yeah?”

He felt Harry’s soft laugh next to his ear, and Eggsy leaned back to look at his fiancé.

“Mom insists on this tradition. Since you’ve _deflowered_ me before we started dating for real and you’ve practically broke every other tradition by not wooing me and treating me like a damsel.”

“The night she walked into us was an accident-”

“You didn’t lock the door, bruv, and I was on my knees giving you a blowjob.”

“All right, so she can have this 24 hours tradition. It’s not going to be a problem at all for us.”

He sounded almost petulant, and Eggsy couldn’t help but to laugh; his fingers ran lovingly through Harry’s hair. The man had yet to gel his hair to perfection, and he was wearing his casual cashmere sweatshirt and khakis ensemble. Eggsy loved seeing him all fluffed up and soft looking like this. The said man then grabbed onto one of Eggsy’s wrists, and pressed a loving kiss on his vein.

“I’ll see you the next 24 hours at the altar, all right?” Harry murmured against his skin, and Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from blushing profusely.

“Yeah,” he responded instead, because Harry deserved a kiss more than he deserved an adequate answer. So what he did was wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry’s arms found themselves wrapped around his waist, and Eggsy leaned to stand on the tip of his toes, wanting to get more of his fiancé before-

“Ahem.”

Pulling away a bit, Eggsy turned to give a nasty glare at his best friend. Roxy was standing at the doorway to Harry’s hotel room, looking smug but impatient at the same time.

“Mrs. Unwin is waiting for you, Eggsy, and imagine if she was the one who came up here to get you.” She taunted him with a smirk, causing Eggsy to whine as he let go of Harry. Harry laughed next to him, giving him another kiss on his forehead before releasing him from his arms completely.

“I believe it is time for you to go. Thank you Miss Morton for preventing another one of my good behaviour star being taken out by Mrs Unwin.” He smiled at the blonde agent, and Eggsy rolled his eyes at Harry’s dry joke.

“Mom likes you, she’s just being difficult because she loves you spoiling her with gifts.”

“Like Miss Daisy?” Harry looked down at him; one eyebrow raised and looking all gorgeous and Eggsy’s. Eggsy had to stop himself from kissing his lover all over again, and at the same time ignoring the fond-exasperated look Roxy was giving him from the doorway.

“Like me too.” Eggsy breathed out, and proceeded to kiss Harry lovingly on his lips. The older man chuckled against his kiss, but his hand was gentle as he held onto Eggsy’s chin.

“All right you two, stop that now! You can snog each other to death once you’re married, okay?” Roxy cut them off again, sighing exasperatedly, and this time Eggsy joined in the laughter when Harry let him go with another chuckle. He turned to approach his best friend, slung his arm around her shoulder and she nudged him on his side with her elbow.

“We’re late already, come on!” she chided at him, before turning to give Harry a polite smile. Harry smiled back at her, and watched as Eggsy blew him a kiss.

“Aite! See you tomorrow at the altar, yea? Don’t do anything shitty the 24 hours you’re away from me.” He gave his fiancé a look. Harry sighed, but nodded his head nevertheless.

“Nothing much can happen within 24 hours, Eggsy, trust me.”

Eggsy nodded his head slowly, half listening to Roxy mumbling about seating arrangement and their wedding suits. Merlin apparently had just arrived with Caradoc, Tristan, Lamorak and Bors, bringing along their tailor-made suits. Harry had chosen a pair of identical suits for them; a fine worsted black suit with single breasted rounded peak lapel suit. Both of them would also wear identical black bowties. Eggsy couldn’t wait to see Harry tomorrow in his matching suit; he would look absolutely gorgeous; more so than how he looked like every day.

Eggsy finally turned to leave the room, and shut the door close.

He was going to settle some more things for the reception tomorrow, and then he would spend the night out with Roxy.

And it was just 24 hours away from Harry. Nothing bad could happen, right?

* * *

 

Eggsy was wrong.

He was _dead_ _wrong_.

“ _What. The. Fuck_?”

Eggsy stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

He was in his own room just now, trying on his suit when Roxy informed him that she couldn’t get a hold on Harry. It was after Eggsy himself tried to contact his fiancé and the calls kept on getting into voice mail that he had rushed into Harry’s hotel room.

To be greeted by _this_.

Merlin was lying unconscious, face down on Harry’s bed in his hotel room; Lamarok looked like he was caught red-handed trying to cover up their situation, Caradoc was halfway shouting into his phone and froze when Eggsy slammed open the door, Bors looked like he wanted to cry but having homicidal urges at the same time. And Tristan? Tristan was looking back at Eggsy with his own wide eyes; hands on the bowtie to a suit belonging to Harry, the one that Harry should be wearing for their wedding, not Tristan himself.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Eggsy asked again, this time with a more deadly tone, “ _Is going on_?”

“I can explain.” Tristan replied to him, eyes wide, and his voice slow and full with trepidation as if he was dealing with a dangerous animal. He probably was, by the way Eggsy felt his blood pressure was getting higher and higher and slowly turning him into a vicious beast which taken away forcefully from his mate.

“We might have…” Tristan started again, this time looking around the room desperately for the other Kingsmen, undoubtedly asking for help that he obviously wasn’t getting, “… lost Arthur.”

There was a moment of silence that followed Roxy’s surprised gasp – she was standing behind him when he had rushed to the hotel and ambushed the other Kingsmen – and Eggsy knew his eyes would have fallen out from their sockets if it was physically possible. Tristan at least looked a bit apologetic, and the silence was finally broken by the sound of Merlin groaning and trying to raise his head up but failed miserably.

“ _WHAT_?!”

* * *

 

“We had our number of drinks, more than we should have had, but it was a nice party, no strippers of any sort-”

“But there was a group of rude men. They provoked us, and in our defence, we were gentlemen when we ignored their goading-”

“But there’s only so much gentlemen can take, all right? We kind of lost it when one of them made a comment to find some rent boys at the corner of some street-“

“Well, Harry did-”

“So we taught them manners and Merlin had them sent somewhere far from London using the Kingsman’s private jet-”

“And once Merlin fell his arse off drinking, did we realized Harry was not there with us anymore-”

“But the jet had arrived back with no one inside, except for the pilot, so he must be where Merlin dumped the men.” Bors finished the story with a meek expression on his fatherly face.

Eggsy really, really couldn’t be mad at him for more than five seconds when he made that face.

Their story was well-formed – and Lamorak had the good strategy of forcing Bors to speak because nobody can stay mad at Bors for long _come on_ – but Eggsy could only sit on the bed and stare at them with a blank look on his face. Merlin was still unconscious, and the other four agents were standing in front of Eggsy and Roxy with poorly hidden nervousness and guilt, inappropriate behaviours for spies. Eggsy turned to look at Merlin for a moment, before turning back to look at Tristan.

“Why are you…?” he couldn’t even find it in him to ask, just waving his hand at Tristan’s attire. That seemed to get the question across, and Tristan straightened up his body posture.

“Gawain is still looking for Harry’s position, because none of us actually remember much details and only Merlin knew where the jet was headed to and how to contact the pilot, so… just in case he can’t make it to the wedding, I can replace him.”

Tristan sounded so earnest Eggsy was torn between laughing and viciously tearing his face into half.

“I’m marrying Harry, not you.” Eggsy responded instead; his face must looked so incredulous because Tristan looked very heartbroken, his effort being rejected.

“Just change out of the attire.” Eggsy continued, sighing heavily. Roxy patted him on his shoulder, but Eggsy saw her checking her watch for the time.

“It is a brilliant plan, Eggsy!” Lamorak said all of a sudden – probably the mastermind behind all these putting-Harry-away-from-Eggsy business, as Eggsy’s devastated brain quipped, though it did make more sense for Tristan to disguise as Harry due to their similar height, body posture, hair and eye colour – and Caradoc turned to argue some more into the phone that he didn’t actually put down all this while.

It was probably Gawain, if the way Caradoc shrunk back at the shout being returned to him through the speaker was any indication.

“Guys, I can’t even-” Eggsy shut his eyes, and sighed loudly. Merlin’s groan followed his sigh but there was no other sign that their handler was going to wake up anytime soon. Bors, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to say something at him and Eggsy nodded his head with another sigh.

“Look, Eggsy, for all that it is, we are so sorry that this happened, we were drunk and careless, but Harry won’t take that long to-”

A ring cut off their conversation, and everyone turned to look at Eggsy’s ringing phone in his pocket. Their eyes were wide, and anticipation and nervousness became a heavy weight in the air.

“That must be Harry!” Bors pointed out unhelpfully, and Lamarok looked like he was just saved from a death sentence.

“Hurry! Answer that!” Caradoc urged him on – always the dramatic one, with explosive materials in normal things – and Eggsy would have rolled his eyes at him if he wasn’t so worried about Harry.

“Hello?” he answered the call with the strange phone number. There was a moment of silence where the caller did not say anything, and everyone in the room including Roxy seemed to edge closer than what is comfortable in Eggsy’s personal space.

“Darling?” Came Harry’s voice – a tad confused and nervous – and everyone in the room exploded into a flurry of activity and words at the same time.

“Ask Arthur where he is!”

“Oh God, thank Lord, Jesus, Allah, Buddha, Adonai, Satan-”

“Get his location, we need his location!”

“Does this mean I’m not getting married anymore?”

“SHUT UP!” Eggsy hollered at the four elder agents, turning to give them his nastiest glare and this would have been rude if it did not involve Eggsy’s immediate future of the very real possibility of being left alone at the altar. The agents, thankfully, immediately shut their mouths up and Eggsy’s eye twitched in an effort to supress a barely controlled homicidal urge.

Roxy, next to him, could only pat him again on his shoulder to calm him down.

Eggsy stood up from the bed, and turned to talk into the phone again; panic and concern for Harry returned back full force.

“Harry? Harry, babe, where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay,” He cradled the phone in his hands, and couldn’t manage to stop the tremble in his hold. There was another silence and then there was a sound of Harry sighing softly, as if he was miserable as well.

“Darling… I think I will be running a little late for our wedding.”

Roxy looked pained all of a sudden, and Eggsy bet it was because of the look on his face. The look where he was forced into a sense of blankness at Harry’s words. He calculated all the time, the money, the hardship he had to deal with Harry’s parents, and all the preparation he had made in order to get the wedding perfected.

Oh don’t get him wrong, he just didn’t want any terrorist to come and crash his marriage to the leader of a spy organization. Eggsy wouldn’t want his wedding to be like one of those movies; just because he was a spy, didn’t mean he couldn’t get a normal and perfect wedding.

But all these preparation had taken place since the last ten months, because Harry was a posh bastard who wanted to have a traditional ceremony at the church where he was baptised in London, and Eggsy had gotten into a fight over what he wanted in their wedding against Harry’s parents’ demand of how a wedding should be.

So Eggsy believed he should be forgiven for what would have happened next, because Harry had put him into so much shit and had refused to elope when Eggsy had begged him to do so three days ago and now he was pulling this sort of shit-

“Of course. _Of fucking course_ you’ll be late for your own wedding. How can I expect that you’d be here on time? You’re even late for Valentine’s murder mass!”

The scandalous gasp that was heard in the room probably belonged to Caradoc but Eggsy couldn’t give a fuck about it at all.

“Eggsy, that’s not nice… I feel insulted.” Harry replied to him like he was the victim in this situation, and Eggsy could almost feel the disapproving look on his face only by his tone. It only made him wanted to grab onto the nearest agent to him and commit murder out of sheer frustration right away.

“Try to be the one who’s going to be left behind at the altar, you wanker!” Eggsy shouted in return to him.

Harry’s sigh was loud enough to be heard through the speaker, and Eggsy thought this was so unfair because if there was anyone here who should be so angry and sad and frustrated, it should be him and only him.

“Harry, Harry, come on, tell me where you are, we’re gonna go and pick you up, yeah? Come on, we have a wedding to catch,” Eggsy chose to ignore the stab in his chest as he started to plea at his fiancé. They were running out of time and Eggsy saw it again at the corner of his eye when Roxy checked her watch again.

“Eggsy… I think I’m in Saint Petersburg.”

Silence again.

So many shit Harry was putting him through.

“… _Russia_?” Eggsy didn’t know he was saying it for the benefit of the other people in the room, or because he just couldn’t believe how shitty his life was.

“Yes. I don’t think Church of the Savior on Spilled Blood is located in Kentucky.”

Eggsy knew he was trying to make things better, probably trying to crack some jokes so that Eggsy won’t be feeling so miserable at the thought of Harry being so far away in a strange place without prior planning. But Harry was shitty at making jokes, just as much as he was shitty at being punctual.

The nerves of the man, Eggsy couldn’t believe that he was marrying him.

Or not marrying him.

“I think I need to sit down for this.”

Lamorak was quick in dragging the nearest chair and placing it behind Eggsy just in time before Eggsy collapsed down. He slumped into the seat, staring at what was in front of him, and his grip on the cellphone slackened.

“Harry, that’s like more than 3 hours flight away. The wedding is in an hour.” He heard himself murmur into the phone, and everyone in the room was silent as Eggsy rubbed his face with his free hand tiredly. This is tiring, Eggsy’s inner voice wailed as he turned to smack Merlin’s leg, just for good measure. Merlin, as expected, remained immobile.

Eggsy also thought with more than warranted frustration as to why Merlin would spent so much of the Kingsman’s jet’s fuel to send some rude gangsters to Russia.

But then again, he was Merlin and Harry – Arthur – was the one who got pissed off at the men.

“I know, Darling. I know I am going to be late but I will come. I will find my way to the airport right after this. Fortunately I have my wallet with me. It would be easy to bypass the security later with my Kingsman’s ID. Speaking of that, why wouldn’t Merlin answer my call? It would be easier if I can get access to any of Kingsman’s facilities here in Russia.”

“Oh God Harry, you wouldn’t make it in time. How I am supposed to handle this? And your parents are here, they’re fucking attending our wedding even after I got into a fight with them. How I am supposed to deal with this? I need a drink for this, a lot of drinks,” Eggsy continued with a groan as if Harry didn’t say anything, and Harry made a humming sound before replying to him.

“But you hate my parents.” He pointed out the obvious instead, and Eggsy groaned into his palm.

“I hate your parents.” But he couldn’t help but to agree with his fiancé sorrowfully, and there was silence before Harry spoke once more.

“Eggsy, I am very sorry-”

“Harry, we are cancelling the wedding, yeah?” Eggsy cut him off, already feeling so down and disappointed. He knew Harry heard what he just said, but the way the other man refused to give him an answer made him even more disappointed. Eggsy closed his eyes, and waved a hand away at the four agents standing close to him. However, he let Roxy stay close to him to make sure he would stay sane.

“I’ll see you when you get back. Caradoc and Gawain will help you find the easiest way home.”

“Eggsy-”

Eggsy hung up the call before Harry could say anything else, and he took a deep breath at the thought of having to cancel his own wedding right after this. The other agents looked at him with pity and guilt on their faces, and Eggsy restrained himself from sighing again.

“We’re just gonna wait for a bit more and if Harry still doesn’t arrive around 11, I’m calling off the wedding… And Tristan, please change out of the fucking suit.”

* * *

 

They were running out of time.

Eggsy kept on checking his watch for the last ten minutes before 11 am. Their ceremony should have taken place at 10.30 am but he managed to beg for the priest, Father Philips, to wait some more. Most of the guests were already complaining – Eggsy gave Harry’s parents his stink eye every time they glared a hole into the back of his head – and a few already left the church. He left his glasses and cellphone at the hotel; the room where he and Harry were supposed to spend their first night as husbands together but now was still being occupied by the unconscious Merlin.

He didn’t want to deal with Harry anymore, and he knew that having those devices would only made him want to pester Harry until he arrived. He was in Russia for God’s sake, which meant nothing was going to save Eggsy from the horror of having to cancel his own wedding.

Roxy was now away from the church, having to cancel the reception in the hotel’s dining hall on Eggsy’s behalf and all the other preparations since now they seem useless, and Eggsy penalised Lamorak, Caradoc, Bors and Tristan by having them seated at the back pew on the right side while Eggsy was having his pathetic life ruined at the front.

\- Lamorak might have had pouted but Eggsy had given him Harry’s death stare that he was rarely able to pull off, causing the older agent to back down quickly. –

“Is the other groom late or not coming?” Father Philips asked him out of the blue, but not unkindly. Eggsy was a bit startled, cursing his panicking nerves for not being able to sense the older man approaching him from behind. So much for a Kingsman’s agent now.

Eggsy himself was standing close to the altar now, with his mother and Daisy on the front pew to the left, and Harry’s parents on the front pew to the right. Father Philips who were supposed to officiate their marriage was now standing next to him.

Eggsy tried to give Father Philips a smile, but it must had looked as a grimace, as horrible as how he was feeling, because Father Philips was giving him the sad frown.

_The_ sad frown.

“He might be… running a bit late. I promised to wait for a bit, but if he couldn’t make it pass 11, I think we gotta cancel the ceremony…” Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to avoid more of the sad frown forces, and inside of his head he could imagine himself stabbing one particular handler, four particular agents, and one particular _fiancé_ , to death.

Eggsy had tried his best to avoid any psychopathic megalomaniacs from ruining his big day, and he knew he should’ve put all the Kingsman agents – sans Harry and Roxy – away from his wedding as well. He knew shit was just going to happen. He just had too much faith in these psychopathic agents to consider them as non-threatening to his happy ending.

Faith that should have been spent on something that was more dependable; like JB, who didn’t actually shit on his wedding preparation. Figuratively and literally.

And Eggsy couldn’t even imagine if Percival was there to join them. Roxy’s mentor was away for a mission, along with the other agents. Gawain who was helping them to track Eggsy also needed to be at the Headquarters to deal with some important matters that needed his presence.  Only those – the bloody four – were available and were more than willing to attend the holy matrimonial union of their Arthur and Galahad. Eggsy should have known that they could only be heralds of disaster.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Eggsy, but I do have to take my leave soon. Because I have-”

“Yeah, I know,” Eggsy promptly cut off the priest, sighed again, louder, because _of fucking course_ Eggsy _knew_ , Eggsy handled the wedding preparation on his own, _thank you very much_ , and he knew on this date this same old priest who had baptised Harry had to go to Oxford by noon. He had to pick this date because Harry had wanted _this_ priest and _this_ date and fuck Harry for being a posh bloody wanker who was born with a silver spoon up his arse-

“I’m so sorry for postponing this but I didn’t expect this at all, please, can’t we just wait a bit more?” he turned to look at Father Philips with huge puppy eyes, trying to delay the older man from taking his leave as soon as possible. Thankfully he just smiled at Eggsy and patted him on his shoulder.

“All right, son. My ride is going to pick me up at noon. I can wait until then.”

Eggsy nodded his thanks to Father Philips, and turned to look at the entrance of the church again. This time around, his mother’s glare to the back of his head was the one that he tried his best to ignore.

Fucking Harry.

Twenty minutes passed without a sight of one Harry Hart, and Eggsy turned to look at Father Philips. He gave him an apologetic smile, and Eggsy closed his eyes agonisingly. He could hear his mother chewing his ear off by nagging right in the minute after he made the cancellation, and Harry’s parents scowling at him for wasting their time but at the same time smirking because Harry dumped him at the altar.

Fucking posh git.

He took a deep breath, before slowly making his way towards the pulpit, where a microphone was placed. Harry was supposed to make a speech to the guests after the ceremony with him, Eggsy mourned miserably.

Now not only his mother and his ex-future-in-laws would have his head on a platter for cancelling the ceremony, the other fussy guests would do so as well.

If Harry had the guts to propose to Eggsy quickly again after this, Eggsy was going to knee his dick and send him off to sleep on the sofa for three long months with his pathetic half-broken dick.

He took a deep breath, and held tight onto the microphone.

“Umm, I have an announcement-”

The mahogany door to the church was dramatically pushed wide open, cutting off Eggsy’s speech, by one but no other, Harry Hart. His entrance was all full with flourish, dramatic, grand, and _late_ as he always was.

Eggsy watched with wide eyes and gaping mouth as his fiancé stood at the entrance in his wedding suit, and looking all impeccably gorgeous and prim, except for that one stubborn curly strand of hair on his forehead that Eggsy knew usually will take more than one minute for Harry to fix. Eggsy had been waking up next to him every day since the last three years and he knew that the curl sticking out from his usual slick ‘do only meant that Harry had rushed his way to the church. Harry being an agent allowed him to look like he wasn’t exhausted or tired, but Eggsy being an agent also meant that Eggsy saw the slight trembles of Harry’s lips as he breathed a bit irregularly due to his running.

The guests were all looking at the newly arrived groom, and the head of the spy organization operating at the highest level of secrecy, in response, fucking smiled at Eggsy. He then raised his right hand up, and by then Eggsy realized he was holding onto a set of Matryoshka Doll.

“Darling, I bought a Matryoshka Doll for you.”

There was a moment of silence, in which Eggsy’s mother stared agape at both at her son and his fiancé, Harry’s parents frowning so deep it could probably be etched on their faces forever, the Kingsman agents watched the interaction like it was a soap opera, and Harry bloody Hart continued to look at Eggsy as if Eggsy was a ticking bomb.

Fucking right, he was a _ticking bomb_ and fuck Unwin’s bad lucks with bombs. So Eggsy gave him the only response he could hear in his head.

“Harry, you wanker.” Eggsy’s voice reverberated inside of the church because he forgot that he was still holding the microphone close to his lips. The gasps he heard probably belonged to Harry’s parents and Caradoc, but Eggsy couldn’t care any less, as he placed the microphone back onto the pulpit and rushed into Harry’s arms with wide strides.

Harry’s arms wrapped themselves firmly around his waist like how they always did; Eggsy felt his body being lifted off the ground as their lips met in a feverish kiss. His own hands cradled Harry’s strong jaw affectionately as he allowed Harry to nip and suck on his lower lip and continued to kiss him passionately. Eggsy in return, kissed and kissed and kissed Harry so deeply as if he would die without Harry breathing air into him.

“Ahem. I think that’s enough for now, the kissing part should be after the ceremony, yes?” the teasing voice of Father Philips caused them to pull apart from their kiss, but Harry’s hands remained wrapped around Eggsy’s waist, and Eggsy’s feet were still off of the floor. They chuckled at Father Philips’s words, but their eyes never left each other as Harry leaned into Eggsy and rested their foreheads together, kissing Eggsy’s smiling, happy lips with a fresh apology for his tardiness.

Eggsy pecked him back; one hand smoothing the hair at the back of Harry’s hair, a tad worried that he had ruined Harry’s well-groomed hair, and another adjusting his necktie as an excuse to touch him a bit more.

Another fake cough from Michelle finally made Harry put down his younger fiancé, and Eggsy grinned as he snatched the Matryoshka Doll from Harry’s hold.

“Thank you. I’ve always wanted this.”

Harry smiled and kissed him on his forehead; his now empty hand already in Eggsy’s, their fingers intertwined together.

“I know. But now, let’s get married.”

“Yea, makes me yours, Mr Hart.” Eggsy grinned up at his older fiancé, and Harry’s gorgeous smile widened even more. Eggsy wished that he would always stay like this; all Harry and all Eggsy’s.

“Of course. My Hart.”

But maybe with the exception of his unforgivably lame jokes.

“… Okay, that’s overdoing it, Harry, let’s just get married.”

* * *

 

“I called you! Many times!” Roxy complained with a twitch in her left eye, and Eggsy felt a twitch in his as well.

“I told you I won’t have my phone with me!”

“So Percy saw Harry at the phone booth? And he flew him back here? That’s it?” Lamorak made a face, and Eggsy saw Percival raised an eyebrow at the younger agent. Harry’s arm around his waist tightened as his husband pulled him closer to his side. They were now having their meal at the dining hall – the plan was that the ceremony were to take place in the morning, and the reception was at 6 pm because Harry wanted them to enjoy dinner as well rather than only light refreshments at outside the church. The time in between was used for them to change into more comfortable clothes and for Harry and Eggsy to make out for the first time as husbands. –

Thankfully Roxy had received Percival’s call right before she cancelled the reservations. From Roxy’s story, it had gone like this;

_“Hello. Brother, is something wrong?”_

_“Roxanne, isn’t today supposed to be Arthur and Galahad’s wedding?”_

_“Umm, yes. But something happened.”_

_“I believe so too. Because right now I’m looking at Harry Hart in a phone booth located at Saint Petersburg, Russia.”_

_“Oh my fucking God.”_

According to Percival, it had gone like this;

_“Arthur?”_

_“Percival. Shit.”_

And of course, Harry’s story went like this;

_“I know you are in Russia.”_

_“No you don’t. Merlin just sent me off yesterday morning for an emergency mission and your day off started a day before that.”_

_“… I need a ride back to London. As soon as possible.”_

_“You know I love the thrills, Harry. Let’s go.”_

“Please tell me you didn’t break any aviation law.” Merlin, who had woken up right after the matrimonial ceremony due to being kicked out by both newlyweds out from their hotel room, groaned into his cup of plain water. He was still suffering from a hangover, and Eggsy at least pitied him for receiving karma that was bigger than his wrongdoing to Eggsy.

Percival sighed a little, dabbing the corner of his lips with his napkin, before smiling politely at Merlin. Harry looked nonchalant, but Eggsy knew he had done exactly what Merlin had feared.

“Oh my God. This is why the two of you shouldn’t ever be teamed up together.” The Scot groaned even louder at the realization, and his reaction caused the Kingsman agents occupying the table to laugh good-heartedly. Bors sipped his champagne, a small nostalgic smile on his lips making him look as old as he was.

“I believe James would have loved this.”

Percival’s face changed a little, the same as Harry and the other Kingsman’s. Eggsy and Roxy shared a glance, being the only ones who never actually met and know the previous Lancelot personally. Roxy told him before that James was Percival’s best friend, and losing him was something that affected her stoic older brother quite seriously. But the stiff atmosphere only lasted for a moment, before the older agents relaxed into ease.

“No,” Percival replied, a smile on his handsome face as he sipped on his drink, “I knew he would have loved this.”

Harry turned to press a kiss on top of Eggsy’s head and Eggsy smiled up at his husband.

“Okay?” he asked quietly, and Harry nodded, smiling a little as well.

“Yes.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, sitting close with their chairs practically stuck side by side. Harry’s arm around him was comfortable, his gaze on his was warm, and Eggsy couldn’t think of even a second in his life where he didn’t love Harry, ever since he met him outside of the police station.

“Okayyy…” Lamorak’s voice broke the loving gaze they were locked in, and Eggsy smiled a bit shyly at the smirk on Lamorak’s face, “Maybe you two would like to have your first dance as a married couple now, rather than making love with your eyes, it’s getting sickening.”

“The pining was bad, after the pining ended it was atrocious, I don’t want to know what’s going to happen now they’re married,” Merlin breathed out, face twisted in a grimace and Tristan, who had long changed back into his usual tawny tweed suit, laughed. Eggsy and Harry themselves were now wearing identical navy pinstripe double breasted suit; with the difference of Harry wearing a dark coloured oxford shirt, and Eggsy with a white one.

“Now that you have mentioned that,” there was a sly smile on Harry’s face as he looked at Lamorak, and Eggsy pretended to sigh when Harry pulled him up to his feet, “May I have the first dance with you, Mr. Hart?”

Harry bowed to him like a gentleman, causing Roxy to contain her giggles behind her hand, and Percival and Merlin to roll their eyes. Eggsy blushed a little but he raised his chin up like he was being challenged instead, and accepted Harry’s offered arm to him.

“You’ll get to learn that I am a master in stepping on feet during a dance, Mr. Hart.”

“Oh for God’s sake stop with the flirting, you guys are already married! Shoo now, shoo!” Caradoc made a shooing gesture to them, cutting Harry off his response. Eggsy laughed as he was then steered away by his husband to the dance floor.

Harry’s arms found themselves wrapped around him again, and Eggsy placed his to rest on Harry’s shoulders; his fingers interlocked behind Harry’s neck. From there he could see Michelle and Daisy were conversing happily with a number of guests that Eggsy believed were his mother’s friends. Harry’s parents didn’t attend the reception on the excuse of having to return home because they were tired. But they did congratulated them on their marriage; Harry’s mother kissed Harry on his forehead and then clasped both of Eggsy’s hands between her own, her similar brown eyes promising hell if Eggsy ever hurt her only child.

Eggsy might, or might not have, glared back at her.

Harry’s father was more tolerable because he only patted both of them on their shoulders quietly.

“Thinking of something that is not me?” Harry’s voice broke him from his reverie, causing Eggsy to finally relax in the slow movements of their bodies together; the slow song was playing beautifully in the air. Harry’s lips were close to his left ear, giving Eggsy an opportunity to kiss his neck. He did just so, lovingly, and Harry’s laugh reverberated in his chest, trembled warmly against Eggsy’s own.

“Nah, just wondering about what the hell just happened this morning.”

“It was just me. Marrying you.” Harry responded almost teasingly, his hands warm on the small of Eggsy’s back.

“Nah, it’s just you, Harry. Being late.” Eggsy retorted back, couldn’t help but pinching Harry’s left earlobe just to prove that he was still a bit annoyed at being left hanging on a thin line – between death by their parents and life by Harry’s arrival –.

Harry chuckled again, and Eggsy leaned up to kiss him to shut him up. The slow song finally stopped, and Eggsy heard the beginning of the song that Harry had just asked their singer to sing for them. The tune was familiar and when the lyrics started, Eggsy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Fallen from Pretty Woman, Harry? Seriously?” Eggsy shook his head, made a face, and Harry leaned down to kiss him again. Eggsy’s hands reached out to grab onto Harry’s hair, moaning softly when his husband bit on his lower lip.

The song continued to play and Eggsy wrapped his arms tighter around Harry’s neck, laughing into their kiss as Harry continued to kiss him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing that. Now I'm going back to my soul-wrenching Hartwin stories.
> 
> By the way, this is the link to the post I was talking about: http://getinthefuckingjaeger.tumblr.com/post/122143559645/ok-but-that-last-panel-the-second-one-from-the
> 
> Thank you for reading this! <3


End file.
